


Can You Help Me Find My Soul

by Brokensoul



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Orgy, general rockstar shenanigans, price of fame, rock music, soul sale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: Gold, lead singer of the band Rumplestilskin, is tired of playing tiny venues and working so hard for so little fame. So he does what any aspiring rockstar would-sells his soul and goes big time. One problem, it's not all it's cracked up to be and he's regretting it. Can a young beauty help him regain his lost soul? Or will he be doomed to Hellfire?Rumple is lost but not evil here.





	1. Highway

Gold began to pack up his old guitar and other well used equipment as his band mates sat at the sticky, deserted bar, drinking away their little bit of pay and laughing. The depressing little club smelled of spilt beer and stale cigarette smoke. Gold sighed, he was so tired of traveling around these little nowhere towns, playing and singing his heart out in one dive bar after another. He knew he had the talent, the drive, but he couldn't seem to catch a break. What would it take to break out of this stagnation, to become a genuine star? Whatever it took, he was willing to do it, whatever it took. He flipped his long hair out of his face with frustration.

"Hey, Gold! You gonna come drink with us, or what?" That was his band's bass player calling. A brown skinned beauty who'd been with the band since the beginning. She was also a very gifted backup singer and could bang a mean drum. She didn't seem to have much ambition though, other than raising hell and fondling the male groupies. Gold shook his head and smiled at his friend. He liked her, but she was a hardcore party girl, she didn't share in his obsession to be a star. 

"Yes, darling, do join us, don't be dull!" That was the keyboard player, probably already on her third gin and tonic. She also seemed to be in the music business just for thrills, and was an even heavier drinker than the other. Gold enjoyed her sharp wit, though, often trading fond barbs with her late into the lonely road trip nights. 

Gold grimaced and called out, " I'll be there in a moment." He wasn't really much of a drinker, but he was feeling dejected tonight and decided to indulge. As he made his way to the decrepit bar a petite woman with gorgeous blue eyes and thick chestnut hair shyly approached him and stopped in front of him.

Gold watched in surprise as she bit her bottom lip and then blurted out, " Sorry, sorry to bother you, but I, I'm a really big fan, and I've seen your band so many times, and I've always wanted to meet you, and I really like you, I mean your band, and your music, and um I, just wanted to tell you." She said it all very quickly, blushing a charming shade of pink.

Gold just stared, slack jawed. The woman was stunning, and he almost looked behind him to see who she was talking to. You, you idiot, he told himself. Say something!

"Well, thank you dear." He attempted to appear smooth and cool. "Compliments from fans are always appreciated." He smiled crookedly at the girl, pleased to see her pretty face light up. Her bright eyes roved over him, his scruffy jeans and flannel shirt. "Would you care to meet the rest of the band?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you!" She was positively vibrating with excitement, and he smoothly took her by the arm, and placing one hand on her back led her over to where his band mates were seated on wobbly high bar stools.

"Ella, Ursi, I'd like you to meet me of our fans, Ms... I'm sorry, dear, I didn't get your name."

"Belle," she breathed, looking wide eyed at the two women. The women returned her gaze coolly. "I'm so excited to meet you."

"Course you are, darling, " laughed Ella. "Have a drink, Rum, you too." Ella languidly signaled the bartender.

As The bartender glided over. Gold looked down at Belle and asked, "what would you like, sweetheart?" Rolling his r's slightly. His voice a low and velvet thing, stroking her skin darkly. 

Belle shivered and looked up at him, her eyes darkening. "Um, a beer is fine."

"Two," Gold told the man behind the bar. His grip tightened around his new friend as he smiled knowingly to himself. Glancing at Ursula, he saw that she too noticed Belle's infatuation, as Ursula rolled her eyes. Well, this wasn't uncommon in their line of work, but Gold somehow sensed that Belle wasn't the typical groupie, and he wanted to get to know her.

Many beers and much laughter later, Ursi and Mal said their goodbyes and staggered toward the exit where the cab they had called awaited them. Gold raised an eyebrow and looked at the tipsy fan. "Do you have a way home, darling? I would rather you didn't drive."

"Oh, no, I shouldn't drive," she giggled," definitely shouldn't drive. Oh, dear," she tried to stand, and wobbling in her high heels, almost fell on her bottom.

Gold caught her around the waist and held her steady. He couldn't help but notice how nice she smelled, like strawberries and vanilla. He leaned forward a little and put his cheek to her hair, then pulling back said softly, " I think you could use a little walk and some fresh air, darling. Come with me."

Belle was more than happy to do what he suggested, and arm in arm they exited the club, her head tilted to lay against his strong and solid body. Rum Gold put an arm around her tightly to keep her steady and led her out into the late night, early morning. The streets were damp from a recent rain, the streetlights reflecting in the vapor rising from the puddles on the hot asphalt. It made the mists orange so that it looked as if they were walking through flames. Gold could still smell her sweet perfume, and her hair tickled his sharp nose as he leaned in close to her. She looked up at him and smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back, even as he felt his body begin to react to her being pressed up against him. He pulled away slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice. Eventually they came to a little pocket park, empty and abandoned at that time of night. It was beautifully eerie in the moonlight, the mist spilling around their feet, caressing their legs like a lazy cat. Strolling around a little fountain in the center, Gold spied a bench and led the little beauty over to it. He steadied her by the arm as he helped her to sit. The water falling in the fountain played a liquid night song, gentle and calming. 

"There you are. Feeling a bit more steady?" Gold tried hard to keep his eyes on her face.

"Yes thank you. Oh, it's so beautiful out here! Don't you love this town?" Belle laughed softly, her huge eyes gleaming, the brisk walk and fresh air had revived her. 

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know, I haven't seen much of it yet. I'm afraid that being a musician means life on the highway. We rarely spend more than a few nights in one place. " And it was damned lonely. Ursi and Mal were good friends, but Gold would have liked a romantic relationship. Still, he was willing to sacrifice whatever he had to to become successful in his music career. If it meant long nights of sleepless solitude in one nameless city after another, such was the price for fame.

Belle looked downcast, "I'm sorry, that must be difficult. How long are you in my town for?" She looked up at him, hopefully, he thought.

"We have one gig left, tomorrow night at the same club. Would you please come and see us again? I would love to get to know you better." Gold wasn't a one night stand type of man, but he did want to see Belle again, and maybe they could keep in touch? It was the first time in years he'd been interested in something besides his music. He had really enjoyed her company at the bar, and he was curious about her. 

"So darling Belle, what do you do when you're not listening to music?" Gold reached over and took her hand in his. 

Belle blushed. "I like to read," she said shyly. "Most people in town just know me as the quiet librarian." She'd mentioned her job earlier. " They'd probably be really shocked if they knew how much I liked rock music." She giggled adorably. "In fact, I have to open the library tomorrow, so I had better head home and sleep this off. It wouldn't look good for the town librarian to come in with a hangover." She giggled again.

"All right, Belle, I'll walk you back. But first," he leaned in and very gently, very softly, just barely brushed his lips to hers. It was hardly a touch, but his body's reaction to it was electric.


	2. To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning on this story, I don't expect it to be as dark as some of my others, but do expect Gold to get up to typical rock star behavior. Which we all know can be not exactly loyal or moral. So if you can't deal with that, don't troll me, just don't read it. You know who you are.

Gold lay in bed in his crappy hotel room and smiled. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the way her slender frame had felt in his arms, the soft touch of her lips. She had pressed her breasts up against him and snuggled in close, returned his kiss with fervor. Gold had not wanted to take advantage of her in her intoxicated state, and so had held himself back, but barely. Recalling her mouth and the feeling of her tight against his chest, his body responded predictably.

Gold got out of the bed and went over to the window, forcing it open to let the crisp cold air wash over him. It did no good, his cock remained on alert. Returning to sit on the bed he tried to concentrate on the playlist for the upcoming gig, but his thoughts kept slipping back to Belle, and soon his imagination turned carnal. Without being aware of it his hand slipped into his boxers and gripped his hot shaft, slowly stroking. His hand dipped down to caress his heavy balls, and he grunted with hot desire.Soon his breath got heavier and his fist became tighter. He withdrew his straining member from his underwear. He stroked from balls to tip, imagining it was Belle's soft hand, then his fevered mind replaced her hand with her full lips and he groaned aloud. The muscles in his legs tightened up as he thrust into his fist. He was leaking and hard as a rock.He threw his head back, grunting as his strokes became faster and rougher, and he collapsed backward onto the mattress, fisting his cock desperately, his hips bucking. His gasps and moans filled the shabby room, and he shivered as he felt his balls draw up against his sweating body, the cold breeze from the opened window adding to the sensations. Gold grunted loudly and came hard, covering his shaking thighs and belly with hot liquid. He lay for awhile, gasping and caressing himself as he softened.

Gold got up after a time and went to the little bathroom to clean up. He felt slightly depressed and ashamed, and his long sweaty bangs hung over his eyes as he cleaned himself. He avoided looking in the mirror.

*******************************************

Belle walked up the deserted sidewalk toward the coffee shop she always stopped at before work. Despite the early hour and the beers the night before, she felt surprisingly light and good. She smiled to herself remembering how shocked and delighted Rum had been last evening when she returned his tentative kiss. It had been so long since she felt excited about meeting someone, she had almost accepted that she would be alone forever. But now she felt, this might be important, this might be real. It was ridiculous, she knew, to feel this way so soon, but still she was sure.

Entering the shop with a light step, she looked up to see the object of her thoughts sprawled lazily over a stool at the counter, and her heart quickened. Gold looked disheveled and delicious, his shaggy hair hanging over one eye. The eye that was visible opened wide when he saw her, and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a shy smile. Uncertain, he waved his fingers at her, his other hand trembling around his coffee mug.

Belle grinned with delight and tripped over to scoot up on the stool beside him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey. How are you feeling this morning?" He peered at her from under his bangs, and Belle almost gasped at his beauty.

"Ha, pretty good considering! How about you?"

"Better now," said Gold, looking at something on the floor. " I'm glad to see you, um, I enjoyed talking to you last night." He blushed slightly, and Belle was entranced.

After some initial awkwardness, the pair settled into easy conversation.

Gold could hardly believe this gorgeous and kind, intelligent woman was actually interested in him. Interested in HIM, not just a groupie hoping to get lucky with a minor musician, but wanting to know about him as a person. When her fingers brushed up against his, he swallowed visibly, his hand shaking the slightest bit. Belle thought it was adorable. Who would expect that a man used to performing in front of crowds would be so twitchy around a small , unprepossessing librarian. It utterly charmed her.

They ended up spending the morning together, laughing and chatting, until he told her with disappointment, "I've got to get going now. I have to help set up for tonight's show and rehearse. You will come tonight?" Once again he glanced at Belle shyly and so hopefully through his curtain of hair, his big eyes wide.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Belle promised with a grin, touching his shoulder so that he once more trembled. " I'll be there!"

"Come early and I'll get you a seat up front," Gold begged.

"You can count on it," Belle reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth, soft and gentle. Before he had time to respond, she whirled around and tapped down the street, looking over her shoulder to see him with a bemused look on his face, fingers tracing his lips.

************************************

Later that evening...

Wrapping up the rehearsal, Ella and Ursula put their instruments away and headed over to the bar to grab a preshow drink.

"Watch how much you drink," Gold grumbled at them.

Ursula laughed throatily, and Cruella drawled, "Lighten up, darling, it's rock not rocket science." They flounced off to to settle in at the bar.

Gold fumed. As much as he cared for his band mates, he truly wished they would take the music more seriously. How were they ever supposed to make it like this. He swore to himself, frustrated and depressed. Then he thought of Belle and his spirits lifted. At least he had that to look forward to. Sometimes he thought life on the road wasn't worth it. No it was his dream to be a success in his chosen art, and he would find a way to make it work. Meantime he had thoughts of the lovely librarian to buoy him up and keep him positive. Gold rechecked the equipment and sighed. Almost showtime.

 

Down the street, Belle shivered with cold and excitement. She had decided to walk the short distance to the club, and wished she hadn't worn such high heels. But she wanted to look good, so endured the pinched and aching toes. She arrived at the bar early and hurried up to the door, hoping to have a few minutes to talk to her new friend before the show started. She was slightly startled to see a menacing looking man all in black at the club door. Must be the bouncer.

As Belle reached over to pull the door open, the man moved in front of it ,blocking her from entering.

"Club's closed tonight," he hissed, grinning at her with broken teeth.

"But.. I'm supposed to meet the band," Belle was confused.

"Show was canceled," the man still grinned, " I'm here to let everyone know."

"Why? Where are they?" Belle felt her heart sink, eyes watery, disappointment dragging her face down. 

"They left town this afternoon. No shows tonight." The man seemed creepily delighted to deliver this news. " Might as well go on home, dearie." He made a shooing gesture at her. "Get on out of here now."

Belle turned around, tears splashing down her face. Dejected, she slumped homeward. Why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't he said goodbye? Wretched, she concluded that their time together had meant nothing to him. She couldn't understand it, she'd been so sure that something special had passed between them. She felt so stupid. Belle headed home to eat ice cream and wallow in dejected regret, her heart aching.

Inside the club, Gold kept glancing toward the door, hoping to spy blue eyes and auburn curls. As more time passed with no sign of the girl he had already developed feelings for, he became despondent. He didn't feel like playing tonight. At last, it was time to start, and he dragged his sorry carcass to the stage. He tried to be professional and play and sing his best, but he couldn't help scanning the rowdy crowd for her face. During every song, he looked out through the stage lights for her, until he had to admit to himself that she wasn't going to show. He felt something inside him break, and struggled to finish the set, his heart just not in it. 

That evening in his shabby hotel room, Gold sat sadly on the edge of his bed. He couldn't sleep. He'd really thought that she'd liked him, and now he couldn't handle the disappointment. Just another wannabe groupie, he thought, wanting to use him. He got up and angrily paced the room. As his fury grew, he vowed to forget about romance from now on. It wasn't for him, he decided bitterly, instead he would do whatever it took to become a star. 

"Whatever it takes," he muttered, and then shouted at the peeling walls,"whatever it takes!" 

"Oh, I do love it when they say that," giggled a voice behind him. 

Gold whirled around to see a man dressed all in black, leering at him with crooked and broken teeth. 

"How the fuck did you get in here? Who the fuck are you?" Gold was frightened, the man was larger than him, and was blocking any escape through the door. Gold wondered if he should scream for help.

"Don't scream. It's not important how I got here, what's important is that I can give you your dream, and as for who I am," the man walked towards Gold and his grin widened,"I'm your new best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold makes a deal


End file.
